It's Not As It Seems
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Gohan/Videl, one-shot. Chi Chi notices something about Videl that shouldn't be there, according to her. What will come of it? What will happen to Gohan and Videl as a couple? Review!


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything related. But soon, I shall rule! *evil smirk*

****

Author's Note: This is my first Gohan/Videl fic and I hope this gets well received/reviewed. Please review and let me know what you think and if I should write anymore Gohan/Videl fics. *bites nails* I hope this goes well.

--------------------

It's Not As It Seems

_--------------------_

It was something that was hard to explain to your parents. Especially when one parent wasn't used that used to human ways. It was something that his father's mind couldn't quite comprehend. He knew that his father had the general idea on _some_ level, but not that high of a level. His mother, on the other hand, would throw a party.

When Videl had chosen to accept the invitation to spend the weekend with him, he was thrilled. She was thrilled that her boyfriend would invite her to spend time with him in his own home, with his family; a family that she could value more than her own.

Being caught up in the passion of the moment will haunt her around that household for months to come. 

The warm summer's breeze swept her raven hair off her shoulders, and made her shirt flow freely, pressing her shirt up against her skin. She ran a free hand through her wind-swept locks as she settled to the ground. Walking up to the door to the Son house, she knocked politely, wanting to show his mother that she wasn't some sort of barbarian, barging into people's houses. She also wanted to show that she was the 'perfect' girlfriend (from a distance).

Gohan hurried down the stairs and swung open the door. Smiling, he hugged her and kissed her lightly on her lips.

She giggled, trying to pat down her hair again. She took a good look at her boyfriend. He was truly breathtaking. Keeping the smile on her face, she asked, "Aren't you going to let me in?"

He bowed partially, and replied, "Of course. Need help with your bag?" He gestured to the knapsack she held over her shoulder, holding all of her belongings that she would 

need for the weekend.

She was surprised that both her father and his mother allowed two hormonally-crazed teens share a _room_ together.

****

They thought highly of their children.

"No, thank you. I can handle it myself, you know," she began to walk up towards his room, being here before. 

"Welcome to my home," he said sarcastically, following her form up the stairs.

She shook her head and laughed casually as she reached his room. She walked in and placed her bag on the floor, "Do I get your bed this time?"

"…I guess so," he said reluctantly, sitting on the chair at his desk, watching her every move.

Walking over to him, moving her hips more sensually than she would normally do. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, then pulled away a few seconds later, "Thanks."

"What else could I do to get more of _those_?" he asked with a sly smirk, allowing his right hand to slowly creep up her thigh and to relax itself on her waist.

"Why, aren't we a little flirt today?" she took his hand into her own and kissed it softly, letting it drop once she let go. He lashed out both of his arms and grabbed her to pull her onto his lap. She giggled as she fell in defeat, and landed directly on top of him.

"This must not be too comfortable for you," she observed, kissing his forehead. With his arms around her waist, he lifted her up and levitated over to his bed.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more…_comfortable_?" he asked with a smirk, lowering her onto the bed.

"You think we should really get into this when your mom is downstairs?" Videl asked, unsure of his mother's presence.

"She's out at the market. She won't be back for a while."

"Your father?"

"Is out training with Goten. We are _alone._" 

"Well, then. I am all yours," she gave in and allowed herself to be pinned to his bed. His weight pressed down on her, but nothing that would suffocate her.

He placed delicate kisses along her jaw line, being incredibly gentle for a saiyan. She smiled, looking down on him from her position in the situation. Soon after, he found his way to her neck and began to kiss it. More sucking on her neck than kissing it, though. After attending to her neck, he kissed her passionately on her lips, making her moan softly.

The door slammed loudly from downstairs, making both occupants of the room jump in surprise. Hearing loud footsteps, Gohan quickly got off of Videl and let her stand to compose herself. They both straightened out their clothing and Videl fixed her hair so that it wouldn't look as unruly as it did a minute before. Checking each other over, they left the bedroom and made it down the stairs in silence, about to greet whomever had entered the house.

Seeing his mother come in with more bundles than her size and weight, Gohan helped her carry the food into the kitchen.

"You're such a good boy-- Oh! Videl! It's great to see you, dear!" Chi-Chi smiled, hugging the young girl. As she broke from the hug, she couldn't help but notice the love bite on her neck as she pulled away. 

Videl's hair that was covering the tender spot moved, and to the mother, it was now visible. Gohan, seeing that his mother saw, tensed up, but then was relieved when she didn't say anything when she left the room.

As his mother left, Gohan rushed up to Videl to check on the mark he had left. He brushed her hair away to take a better look at it.

He gasped, seeing that it was bright red and _very_ noticeable, "Videl!"

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked over to the mirror that was beside her, then gasped, seeing it for herself.

"Do you think your mom saw that?" she asked, unsure of what happened there a few minutes earlier.

"I'm almost positive she saw that. I saw a look of… _shock_…on her face?"

"Why would she be shocked? She knows we're going out…" she tried thinking of a reason, but with her counterpart shrugging, she had no clue what to think at _all._

"Goku!" his mate called out to him from her position in the house. From outside, he heard her urgent call, and flew over to her, leaving a confused Goten behind.

"What's up, Chi?" he asked, brushing some dirt off his arms.

"Did you know your _son_ has already _mated_?" Chi-Chi asked, putting her hands on her hips, looked menacingly to her husband.

"He _what?!_"

"I saw the bite on her neck! She didn't seem to notice that I saw it, but Gohan froze, I know it. They must be hiding it! You need to talk to him! I want to know if I'm going to be having grandchildren any time soon!" she spoke quickly, making sure she hit every detail she wanted to go over with him. Not wanting him to miss a second, she walked back inside the house, holding onto Goku's wrist, pulling him along with her.

Goku, more than confused, followed his wife obediently, composing some sort of talk in his head on what he was going to say to his eldest son. 

__

This is going to be awkward.

"Videl?" Chi-Chi called to the other woman, and Gohan didn't like the tone of her voice _one bit_. It scared him how acidly nice his mother's voice could be when she wanted something done her way. Videl couldn't do anything besides reply.

"Do you need any help with anything?" she asked nicely, still wanting to be on her good side through this whole ordeal.

"Actually, Videl, I _do_ need help with the dishes. Do you mind?"

"No, I'll help," she looked over to Gohan and smiled, leaving the two men alone in the room together.

"Where's Goten? I thought you were sparring with him," he started the conversation awkwardly, hoping to get a good start out of his father, who, he knew, in some sense, knew what was going on.

"He's outside. Now, you tell me what's going on."

**__**

He didn't waste any time getting to the point, did he?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know something is going on between you and Videl," he said, keeping his voice down so that the women, especially Videl, wouldn't hear anything.

"Dad, you know we're going out right? That's what's going on between us," he explained.

"_No_, not like that. I mean, what's with her neck?"

He froze on the spot once again, "What… do you mean…?"

"I've been told that you've…oh…claimed her?"

"Claimed?"

"You know…mated."

The dishes clanked as they were put back onto the shelves after being freshly washed and dried. The two women stayed in an uncomfortable since, but it was soon broken.

"You two are so cute together…" Chi-Chi thought out loud and looked over to the younger woman.

She blushed, knowing the compliment will lead somewhere horrible, but still liking the feeling of being approved.

"You know," Chi-Chi started. "If you two were, you know, ever going to get married, you'd tell us, right?"

"Of course I would! What would make you think otherwise?" she furrowed her eyebrows, uneasy at what she was saying.

"Well, it's just been… you two have gotten so close, and the next thing you know, you'll be married and have children!" she said with a nervous laugh, but keeping her composure. "I wanted to tell you, also, what saiyans do when they choose their mate."

"What happens?"

"Well, he'd have to bite your neck, and you'd have to do the same to him."

Coming to a realization of where everything was headed, the lifted her hair off her shoulders and brushed it back out of the way so Chi-Chi could see the hickey.

"Now, what is that?" Chi-Chi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's not what you think it is, though, Gohan and I were just… kissing… and he, you know, kissed my neck. _Definitely_ did not bite it." She explained to the woman who seemed to be thoroughly embarrassed by now.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Well, let's just say Gohan's in for something."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?"

"Well," she smiled and tried not to laugh, "Goku is explaining to Gohan what little saiyan men do when they're going to mate."

"**_Oh boy,_**" she sighed, shaking her head. "That's like two walls talking."

"Tell me about it. Want some tea? I have a feeling you're going to be in here for a while."

"I'd love some, need help?"

"…did _what?!_" Gohan exclaimed in pure shock to what his father was saying. He had gotten a warped version of the 'birds and the bees' when he was thirteen, but seriously, what was so different? Goku had intelligently used fruit to explain things. He ended up eating them, but they actually turned out quite useful…to Chi-Chi's pie.

"You can't stand there and lie to me saying that you've never mated with her."

"I haven't!"

"Then what was the bite on her neck?"

"What?"

"Your mother told me that you bit her."

"Bit?! Why would I bite her?"

"It's what you do when you claim her as your mate. You wonder why your mother has that red mark on her neck?"

Realizing, he said, "Ooh… you thought I-" he paused, "You think we-", he laughed, "You must be kidding me."

"What? I'm just asking a simple question."

"I kissed her neck."

"…and…then you bit it."

"No, no," he felt awkward explaining the rules of giving a hickey to his _father_ but he had to defend himself, "It's when you suck on a person's neck, and it leaves a red mark due to broken blood cells."

"Oh. _Whoops_," he laughed nervously, raising an arm to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

Gohan smiled, but then looked distressed, thinking of _what_ sort of interrogation his girlfriend was going through. His father read his face and got what he was thinking of.

"Your mother must be tearing her apart."

"So, do you imagine yourself having a child with him?" She asked, hoping Videl would be all-for providing her with grandchildren.

"Oh, yes! It'd be a cute little girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She'd be a fighter, and she'd be somewhat of a tomboy since she'd be around the guys all day."

"Well, she'd have some girls to be friends with…"

"Well, there might not be any girls around to play with Pan."

"Pan?" the older woman said with a smirk.

"Well…eheh, I mean, her. There might not be any girls around to play with _her._ Or, uh, he. However it turns out," she finished with a nervous laugh.

"Oh! That is so adorable! You already have a name picked out!"

She blushed, rubbing her face, trying to get rid of the pinkish color flooding her cheeks at a rapid pace.

"Don't tell Gohan. Okay?" she asked sheepishly, still patting her cheeks.

"I promise, dear."

Chi-Chi soon furrowed her eyebrows, listening intently for noise coming from the other room. Not hearing anything, she began to think of what Goku had done, or what he was going to do. Her husband could be naïve sometimes…most of the time… but when it came to matters he was more associated with, Goku was sharp. She knew he must have been interrogating their son non-stop, if he'd learned anything from her. 

"What are they doing?" Videl whispered, not sure what was going on.

"I think they've stopped," she whispered back to the young girl.

"Should we go and check?"

"Why not."

They got up from sitting at the table and started to walk back into the living room. Goku sat on the couch, but Gohan was nowhere to be found, due to the fact he was free to go.

"Gohan's upstairs," Goku said, watching them approach where he was.

Videl, taking that as a cue to leave them alone, went upstairs to meet her boyfriend. Chi-Chi sat on her husband's lap and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and sighed happily.

"Ah…young love…"

Deciding in his head if it was worth her getting mad at him, he maneuvered his head and her own to fit perfectly and he gently kissed her neck. Feeling her relax, he started to suck on her neck, like Gohan suggested.

A purr came from deep within her throat as she responded to his new technique, "Goku…did Gohan teach you that?"

"Mhmm…" he half-moaned half-replied to her question.

"I love it."

She poked her head inside the door to see Gohan on his bed, laying on his back. When she reached the foot of the bed, she crawled over him so they met face to face. His sleeping form suddenly jolted awake, he smiled up at her and kissed her softly.

"Your parents are so overprotective."

"I know. I'm cursed," he sighed.

Still smiling, she kissed him briefly again, "It's okay. Your Mom's growing on me."

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow to that statement. Anything that would make Videl and his mother bond would be something they could use against him in the long run.

"Well… we were talking…"

"About?"

"Our future."

"Uh-oh."

"Well, we were talking…and she made me think… what's so…bad… about mating?"

His eyes widened, "Wh-What?"

"I wouldn't mind being your mate," she said with a shy smile, placing her forehead to his.

"Y-You wouldn't?"

"Where did you backbone suddenly go? I would marry you _and_ mate you in a second."

He kissed her again, more passionately this time, then pulled away slowly, letting the kiss linger on.

"Will you be my wife?"

"I'd be honored, Son Gohan."

"Lock the door," he instructed firmly, forming a plan in his mind. "I'll close the blinds to the windows so no one can fly up and see us."

"What are we going to do?" she asked as she got up to lock the door. Locking it, she walked over to her, now, fiancé, and stood behind him as he made sure everything was set.

He turned around almost abruptly and took her into his arms, hugging her for dear life.

"I've never loved anyone as much as you. Not even my mother." He said sincerely, looking her in the eyes.

She could have melted in his arms if there weren't any bones in her body. She felt the smile grow on her face as her eyes glistened with happiness.

"I love you, too. If you only knew how much."

Getting a new glint in his eyes, he moved her closer to the bed, "Then why don't you show me?"

"I had a feeling it would come to that," she soon moved out of his embrace and turned her back to him.

"Wha-?"

Turning around quickly, catching him off-guard, she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his lap. With his eyes wide, he grinned at her, laughing. She leaned down to kiss him and then took it further from there. The afternoon went along as fast-paced as any two people in love could want it to go. Surprisingly, no parents walked in, or even bothered to knock. Their lovemaking could have woken up the dead, but no one came to stop what was happening.

Beads of sweat poured down their faces and their bodies. Skin against skin, they panted for breath as they reached the extent of what they were looking for. Videl snuggled into her lover and sighed happily.

"Wow… that was… wow…" Gohan was in awe at what just happened. He couldn't even choose his words right to compose a sentence.

She closed her eyes and yawned, pulling the covers over them to keep their privacy. It made her feel more comfortable if, Kami forbid, someone was to break down the door.

"I want to do something before you fall asleep, Videl."

She looked up to him, confused at what he'd want to do after _that_.

"Tilt your head to the left," he told her.

She did what she was told, only to be met with a searing pain on her neck. She gasped in pain, then realized what he had just done. As a reflex, she reached up to her neck to feel the open wound. Pulling back her hand, a crimson stain was left on her index finger.

"You didn't…"

"You're now bonded to me forever. My father thought I had no clue about it all, but I know more than he will in a lifetime. We'll see if you can _try_ and bite my neck later to finalize the bond. I've been planning on this all along. I had to make the skin tender so I could break it," he finished with a smile, waiting for her outburst.

"Hold on… then that whole thing with your parents was completely useless? You were going to do it anyway?!"

He shuddered, "Don't bring the subject of my parents while we're laying naked in my bed…"

She giggled, but still questioned him further, "You mean, I had a long conversation with you Mom about what I was going to name our child for _nothing_?!"

"You did what?"

Catching herself, she tried digging herself out of the hole, "You're right, we shouldn't bring up the topic of your parents."

"You're telling me later," he stated with a yawn, pulling her even closer to him.

"Fine, fine…night."

"It's the afternoon, but whatever."

"Don't talk to your fiance like that," she scolded playfully, placing her hand upon his chest.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, and Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens if your parents come in while we're sleeping?"

"It looks like I'll be moving out soon. Or, it'll look like I'll be entering the hospital due to my skull being bashed in by a frying pan."

She sighed, "I love you, you baka."

-------------------------------------------------------

**__**

A/N: Wow, this felt a bit drawn out. Fifteen pages. Damn! The lemon (real insert where that corny paragraph is) will be posted on MediaMiner.org soon. I liked it better on here when NC-17 fanfiction was allowed. You should have just been able to sign up for it or something. Who knows what goes on around here? I hope you liked my first G/V story, and I hope you will review. Reviews make me happy. I will write more due to the reviews… ^-^ 

-A


End file.
